


Good enough

by MirasMirages



Category: Original Work
Genre: Halloween Costumes, Other, Parker uses they/them pronouns, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirasMirages/pseuds/MirasMirages
Summary: Dating the person who tortured you can be difficult. Parker and Hanae do their best.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Good enough

**Author's Note:**

> [ First posted here. ](https://whumpymirages.tumblr.com/post/633445722260488192/good-enough)  
> 
> 
> Parker belongs to [ StormSeason ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormSeason/pseuds/StormSeason)

It wasn’t an impressive costume, but it was good enough. Not like it would be an impressive party either - five people together in a living room. Few enough to maintain social distance, and few enough not to be overwhelming for Hanae. 

She put on her black fishnet stockings and her high-waisted black shorts, leaving the tattoo covering her thigh visible. Identifiable. A black lacy bralette, a black choker. A black gaiter, instead of a mask. Her hand hesitated over the blonde wig, and in the end she put it in her bag along with her makeup, shoes and the hairband, so she could decide later.

*

Clancy opened the door and hugged her when she arrived.

“Are they here?” she asked.

Clancy nodded. “Still waiting for Jackie and Devonn, but Parker’s in the living room,” he said, taking her jacket to hang it up. 

Hanae stood there, awkwardly waiting for him so they could go together, even if it was only a few steps.

Parker was watching her, that same hesitant smile that seemed to be their new normal, instead of the eager confidence they used to have. Hanae nodded towards the bathroom, silently asking them to join her.

“I need you to watch me put this on,” she explained, pulling out her makeup, ignoring Parker offering a hug. Not right now.

“Yeah, of course,” they nodded, leaning against the wall, watching her in the mirror.

She didn’t wear much makeup at all today, not like she usually did. Eyeliner, a black nose and whiskers. Her hand was shaking, and she had to pause several times to keep the lines straight. Maybe she should’ve stayed home today, even if she’d been looking forward to this. Would she even be able to enjoy it, if she was this off balance?

She put away the eyeliner pencil and turned to Parker. They were clearly worried about her, but didn’t do anything yet. 

“Can I touch you?” they asked, and she took a step back, not sure if it was okay. After several seconds she nodded, and they came closer and gently put their arms around her.

She stood frozen for a second, then wrapped her arms tightly around them, her entire body shaking, and tried not to cry. She had just put on eyeliner, she shouldn’t cry now.

“It’s okay,” they mumbled, waiting it out. There wasn’t much else to do. “It’s okay, you’re safe. I love you.”

She nodded, and after a few minutes she let go, her eyes a bit red, but the eyeliner still intact. “I have, um,” she whispered, and opened the bag, taking out the wig. “Is this okay?”

They nodded. “Of course,” they assured her. They always did, but she still needed them to know. _This is what I look like now. You have to recognize me._

Slowly, she put the wig on, and the cat ears over it, and gave Parker a small smile before putting on her black high heeled shoes. “Do I look okay?”

“You look perfect.”

“What are you dressed up as?” she asked as they went back to the living room together. Parker’s black clothes weren’t really much different than what they usually wore.

“I’m Batman,” they replied, pitching their voice dark, and Hanae giggled a little. “The, uh, the mask is in the living room. If you’re Catwoman then we match.”

“I’m not Catwoman, I’m a cat _burglar_ ,” she said, showing how she could cover her face with the gaiter.

“Ohh,” they said, looking her over. “So what you’re saying is I should arrest you?” It was a joke, but they both froze, and Parker hurried to move away from her. “I didn’t mean- I’m sorry, I-” they stuttered, but cut themself off when the entrance door opened, Jackie and Devonn finally arriving.

Hanae hugged her knees to her chest, and didn’t say anything. She was shivering again, and she felt cold. Should’ve worn something warmer.

“Is everything okay?” Devonn asked, and Parker moved away so Jackie could take their place on the couch, gently talking to Hanae until the panic receded.

“It’s, y'know,” Parker shrugged. “The usual.”

Devonn nodded, and gave Clancy a kiss when he came out of the kitchen with bowls of snacks.

It was a quiet night, with Hanae not leaving Jackie’s side, and Parker taking an armchair for themself. It wasn’t the best day they’d had in a while, but not the worst one either. Hopefully it would get better with time, but for now, this had to be good enough.


End file.
